


Prom night.

by FlounderTech



Series: And now for something totally different. [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Adorable, Adorable couple, Before the date, Both look glamourous, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Posh night out, Prom, Prom Night, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.G panics a little while going to collect Myka for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom night.

Helena could only imagine what was going on in the place ahead of her. Myka panicking over things being perfect. Pete being the overprotective older brother, Claudia straightening Myka’s dress and Artie pacing by the door, awaiting her knock. These people were the closest to family that Myka would ever get.   
Hence why the brit was so nervous to take her to the dance. She rapped the wood of the door with her knuckles to be greeted as expected, followed by Pete and Claudia bouncing down the stairs as half expected, and as they would. She could feel the glare down her neck that she was recieving. The silent threat of what would happen if she were to hurt the younger woman. She pulled nervously at the ornate waistcoat worn beneath an equally elaborate blazer. However, the sight that had caught her attention mid-way left her feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, for want of a better word. Myka had started her descent down the stairs, treading carefully in heels that made her the same height as H.G, and an outfit that boosted all her beauty held inside, and out. She moved ahead to offer her hand, of which was graciously taken and the brit rose to her lips in a brief kiss. leaving a blush to rise of so happily to the cheeks of her beloved that it brought an even wider smile onto her own lips, lighting up her entire face before moving to hug the other, younger woman, briefly but oh-so-tight.   
“You look amazing my dear.”  
“You’re not to shabby yourself.” Helena grinned as she lifted her head once more and settled with just keeping hold of the other womans hand.   
“You know the rules Helena.” It was the only verbal warning Artie gave her, though she had never really broken them. She nodded as Pete took her hand in a firm shake, his grin still plastered over his face, but it was clear he was still wary. Claudia simply grinned and hugged the inventor, the warmest response of the lot as Myka said goodnight to the other two, lightly punching Petes arm as she reminded him that she had been secret service before the warehouse and could most certainly look after herself. Artie nodded lightly before Myka gave him a tight hug, leaving him to soften up a bit, and Claudia had much the same reaction as she had to H.G, pulling the woman who had become her older sister into one of the tightest hugs.   
And yet as Myka pulled away from it she gave H.G a look, one that was oh so familiar to her. One that warmed her through to her core. Her hand extended out to her and it was taken, fingers moving automatically to tangle together as they said their final farewells to the group and set off for fear of being late.


End file.
